My Friend, the Queen of Carnage
by SupahHero
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] So, I now have a teenage girl from a video game living with me. Her name is Samantha Maxis, and she seems nice enough, despite her in-game depiction. Let's just hope she doesn't kill me, she seems to like playing with knives.
1. Chapter 1

I often go on short walks at night. It helps me clear my mind and is just relaxing overall. I know the risks of being this late at night, which is why I stick to the main roads and keep my phone on me. Nothing ever happened on these walks until the 28th of July, 2017. I was twenty-three at the time.

I had decided to take a different route than my usual one. I was going through a particularly shady part of town when I thought I heard something in an alleyway to my left. Then I heard a muffled shriek, followed by a clang like that of a something being slammed into metal. Normally I would have called the police and kept my distance, but something told me I should intervene personally. I had never been in a situation where I had to physically defend myself or another person, but that was what I decided to do.

I followed the sounds down the alley and around a corner to find a sight I'd hoped not to see. There was a boy, probably no older than sixteen, pinning a slightly younger girl to a wall. The girl looked kind of familiar, although I could not put my finger on where I had seen her before. This didn't matter at the time, as the boy had begun to speak to her, and I did not like what I had heard.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do? Huh? I'll show you exactly what I have planned for you, right here, right now."

Then he began to reach downwards. I could not bear to let him do what he was going to do, so I ran and tackled him to the ground. He cried out as his head hit the pavement, but he immediately began fighting, thrashing, and kicking in an attempt to get me off him. He then reached over beside him and grabbed a piece of something off the ground. I did not get to see what it was, as the girl that I had been trying to rescue shoved me off the boy and immediately smashed his head with a rock. I looked at the carnage that had just unfolded in awe.

"You... you just killed him!" I finally said.

"Was there any other option?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it shortly thereafter. I could have called the police, but then that would give the assailant time to do … things to this girl. There certainly wasn't much avoiding it once I'd tackled him, as he most likely would have at least injured me, if not worse.

The girl I had just saved had been looking at me strangely, as if she was studying me. She finally spoke.

"Are you .. with them?" she asked, gesturing to my shirt.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue jacket, and underneath was a Group 935 t-shirt. Group 935, in Call of Duty, was the top-secret organization that was responsible for creating the zombies. Of course, this was all fictional, so… hold on. I then remembered where I recognized her from. She wasn't anyone I had met or seen in person; she was a character from Call of Duty!

I tried to control my excitement as I asked a question, one that would decide whether my hypothesis was correct or not.

"What is your name?"

"Answer my question first," she said sternly.

"No, I'm not with them. Group 935 doesn't even exist here."

"And where is here?"

"Answer my question first," I said.

She sighed. "My name is Samantha Maxis, if you really must know."

That confirmed my suspicion. Samantha, in the game, was put in control of the Zombies by a long, messed up series of events. Her presence, however, does raise several questions, the most obvious one being "what is she doing in the real world?"

I did not ask this at the time because the answer was probably a long one, and I didn't want to stick around for too long. Instead, I told her that I "really should be getting home, but you may come with me if you like."

"I suppose I have nowhere else to go," she replied. I couldn't help but notice how sad she looked as she said that.

"Come on then," I said, standing up.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this started a little dark, but it will get more humorous as the story progresses, probably around chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was uneventful. Samantha made no effort to speak to me, and I only spoke to give directions back to my house. My house is pretty shabby, but it was a start and better than the apartment I began in.

I took out my keys and unlocked the front door. As I stepped inside, I noticed Samantha was standing a few paces behind me, gazing at the moon.

"Come on, Samantha, we can look at the stars from inside," I said.

She said nothing as she followed me inside. We were now in the living room, which contained a couch, a table, and two chairs. There were also some posters on the wall.

"So, I suppose you'll be staying with me for a while, considering you have nowhere else to go," I began. "This can be your room, and you'll have to sleep on the couch for now. Are you hungry for anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"Well, I am really tired, so how about we both go to bed, and we can talk in the morning. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well the toilet is down that way," I said, gesturing toward the bathroom, "and I'm upstairs. See you tomorrow."

I turned to head upstairs, but she put a hand on my arm and said "wait."

"Can I.." she trailed off, as if whatever she was trying to say would embarrass her.

"Can I… sleep… with you? I've had a long day, and…" she trailed off again.

"I suppose," I said. "Just be warned, my bed is not meant for two, but it should fit us."

We walked upstairs silently. My room was a bit of a mess, but she didn't seem to mind. Normally I would have changed into something more comfortable, but I was too tired to care. I excused myself to use the restroom one last time as she climbed into the bed.

Samantha was already asleep when I returned. I crept into the bed next to her, being careful not to disturb her. I tried to go to sleep, but I was still awake after an hour had passed. I was tired, but my mind was still active as it tried to figure out what had happened and what should happen. How did she get here? I would ask her in the morning, but what if she didn't know? Does she even know she is from a video game, and really shouldn't exist? Should I tell her these things?

I eventually fell asleep, but I would wake up several times during that night. Each time, I would look over at Samantha to see if she was still there. I still wasn't sure if I had been dreaming or not, but I eventually decided that I couldn't have made this up. Sometimes I would hear her talking to herself, but it was too quiet for me to tell what she was saying. I had so much to ask her, but I knew it had to wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a bit of a jolt as I found a pair of eyes staring at me. I jumped back before I realized it was just Samantha.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I nearly fell out of bed. "Samantha, why were you just looking at me like that?!"

"Honestly, I was making sure you weren't dead," she replied. "You slept in until 11:30."

I looked at the clock, then a post-it note on my bulletin board.

"Aw, crap! I have a commission due in 45 minutes!"

I sprang out of bed and immediately went to my laptop. I opened it and found it already on. I clicked on the icon for Adobe Photoshop and, as it loaded, pulled my drawing tablet out of a drawer. I plugged it into the USB port and found that Photoshop was ready. I sat down and grabbed my stylus, ignoring Samantha as she paced about my room and looked at my various collectibles.

I looked back at the bulletin board. The note said "commission for xX_DestroyerSwag69_Xx due at 12:15 7/29/17. He wants a picture of a giant printer with laser eyes fighting Godzilla."

"Great, something easy," I thought sarcastically to myself.

I began by looking at reference pictures of Godzilla. Then, I started to compose my scene, outlining the cityscape that the picture would be set in. I also drew a rough sketch of the printer and Godzilla. Then I did the lineart, then the coloring, and lastly, the shading. I added in some stock photos of explosions and fire as a final touch. I looked down at my computer's clock to find that I had three minutes left.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" I said.

I opened up my Gmail and composed my message. Normally I would have talked about how I did it and thanked him for paying me generously, but I only had time to type "Here is your image, thanks for the work." I then opened the image I exported from Photoshop and attached it to the message, before clicking "send."

I looked at my wall clock and found that I had finished with five seconds to spare.

I turned back towards Samantha to find her lying on the bed playing with two of my figurines. I smiled slightly as I realized that she was making Ryuko from Kill la Kill fight Rei from Highschool of the Dead, both of which are great animes in my opinion.

She looked up at me, saying "You don't mind me playing with your stuff, right?"

"No, it's fine," I said. "I just didn't expect someone your age to still play with toys of that sort."

"Then why do you keep them?" Samantha asked, before narrowing her eyes and adding "Is it something to do with how they exaggerate their… features?"

"Uh, no! No! It's just that … ah … they are worth money! Yes, that's what it-"

"You're a terrible liar," she interrupted.

I expected her to say something else after that, or at least act offended, but she just looked back down at the action figures in her hand and continued playing.

"So… do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"I've got pancakes, cereal, and hot pockets."

"I guess I'll have pancakes," Samantha said after a brief time.

"Alright then, follow me."

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of frozen pancakes. I placed them onto a plate and then into the microwave. Samantha seemed amazed at this process, but said nothing.

I was not surprised by Samantha's reaction to the existence of frozen pancakes, as the game she is from takes place in an alternate version of the early 1940s. While the microwave oven was invented in 1945, it was expensive and impractical at the time. Not to mention, there was an ongoing zombie apocalypse in the game, which may have hindered the invention and distribution of such a thing.

The pancakes were done in three and a half minutes, so I pulled the pancakes out and put some butter on top before passing the plate and utensils to Samantha.

"You may eat wherever you like," I said. "I don't have a specific place where I eat, but you could go to the table in the living room."

"Okay," Samantha said as she walked in the direction of the living room.

I began to heat myself a hot pocket. My favorite was the pepperoni pizza kind, and that was what I had.

I sat down with Samantha once my hot pocket was ready and decided on what I would ask her about first. I had so many questions, but I knew she wouldn't answer them all at once.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I haven't been ending these chapters very well; they've all been unnessescary cliffhangers. It's just one of my flaws as a writer, wich I am trying to work on.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Samantha, I have a few things to ask you," I began. We were sitting around the table in the living room, and I had just finished my meal. She was still working on the pancakes, but she seemed to like them.

She looked up warily, as if she could anticipate that my questions would not be easy.

I took a deep breath, and asked the first, most pressing question on my mind.

"Do you know ... how you got here? Or where you are from?"

"I am from Germany by birth," Samantha replied, "and I'm not entirely sure of how I got here."

I considered telling her that she was from a videogame, but I decided against it. I asked another question instead.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You seem young, but I can't tell your exact age."

Samantha seemed to think about this, before she finally said that she was fourteen.

"You seemed to hesitate when you said that," I remarked.

She dismissed my question and asked how old I was. I told her that I was twenty-three, to which she said "You look older than that, but I believe you."

"I suppose I shall take that as a compliment," I said.

She giggled as I thought about her. Where would she be in the Call of Duty storyline at fourteen years of age?

My eyes went wide as it came to me. "Does that mean that Richtofen already…?!" I trailed off, realizing my mistake. Samantha, who was laughing just moments before, glared at me with an expression of both anger and surprise.

"Where do you know that name from?" she asked, her voice dripping with a controlled yet evident rage.

"Uh, it's a long story, and you probably wouldn't understand-"

I was cut off by a fork being thrown just past my ear.

"Tell. Me. _Now!_ " Samantha demanded.

"Well… you are a fictional character, one that shouldn't exist in real life, and I played the video game you are from!" I said quickly, not wanting to risk a sharper utensil hitting me.

Samantha was twirling the knife as I said that, obviously trying to scare me.

"While that is new information, that doesn't exactly answer my question," she said.

"Richtofen was a playable character in the game and he traded bodies with you, which begs the question-"

"No," Samantha said abruptly. "I'm not that slimy lunatic. If I was, I would have killed you already. Or worse."

"Thank you for not doing that," I said. I noticed that she seemed to have calmed down, but I still kept my guard up.

"Show me this game I'm from," Samantha said.

"Um, okay. Sure. Just, ah, follow me." I was stumbling on my words because I wasn't sure if showing her Call of Duty was a good idea or not.

I lead her up the stairs to my game room, keeping an eye on her hand that was still clutching the knife.

I soon had powered up the Xbox and loaded Black Ops III.

" _Well, if anything I'll be able to show her my skills,"_ I thought. " _Maybe she'll have some mercy for that."_


	5. Chapter 5

The game didn't take too long to load. I decided to play solo, as bringing other people in would only hinder what I was trying to do. Samantha was still playing with the knife, and she seemed more interested in that than what I was about to show her.

I soon was looking at a familiar loading screen. There was Dempsey, one of the four main characters, sitting in a forest surrounded by Zombies. I never really understood why the developers used this as a loading screen. Perhaps they just thought it was peaceful.

I selected the map "moon" and waited for it to load. I was soon gripping the controller, fighting through 1960's-era Area 51 as I waited for the teleporter. There were zombies everywhere, but I was waiting for something worse than the average zombie. Sure enough, lightning struck near me as a Hellhound (basically a scary zombie dog) spawned from the lightning. I shot it with the gun I had in my hand, and the canine exploded after several shots.

Samantha had abandoned the knife and was now looking over my shoulder at the TV. She acted as if she had never thrown a fork at me, or yelled at me, or anything like that. She just sat there, gazing at the TV.

"Are you impressed by today's technology?" I asked, remembering the time period the game was set in.

"I suppose," she said. "In fact, one of the last things I remember before coming here was playing "Pong" with… someone, I can't remember who. While I agree that there has been a great leap in technology since then, I have lived to see the world go from slow propeller aircraft to missiles and jet fighters. Technological advances don't fascinate me much anymore. It's just like how people get tired of their favorite songs after a while; you get so used to it that it gets dull and boring."

"That makes sense," I said. I was focusing on getting back to the teleporter in-game, so I didn't have much energy to talk. I soon made it to the teleporter and was sent to Griffin Station, a secret military base on the moon.

I could tell Samantha recognized the moon base, as she seemed to be getting nervous. She had begun tapping her foot on the floor, a common sign of anxiousness.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

I could tell she was lying, but I said nothing about it.

I noticed that my character, named Richtofen, wasn't saying anything, yet he should have. Samantha would definitely recognize his voice, which may convince her that she is from a video and that I don't actually know Richtofen personally. I paused the game (another reason to play solo) and checked my audio settings. It was then that I realized I had muted the voice-over track.

I went back to the game after changing that setting and continued, donning a spacesuit and going out the door of the receiving bay. From there I could see the surface of the moon and Earth in the background. In a crater next to the base were several missiles, each equipped with a powerful warhead. Samantha seemed to really tense up upon seeing those missiles.

"Do you know what they do?" I asked, referring to the missiles.

"Maybe," Samantha replied shyly.

A zombie managed to hit my in-game character, but I escaped before it became lethal. However, Richtofen's voice was soon audible. All he said was "You dare touch me, minion?" yet Samantha was obviously surprised and, for some reason, horrified.

"You chose to play as _him_?!" she yelled. I saw her reach for the knife, so I quickly tried to explain.

"Waitheisthedefaultcharacterandicantchangeitsopleasedonthurtme!"

She stopped moving, knife raised, before asking "what the hell did you just say?"

"I said that I can't choose my character; I have to play as him!"

"I don't care anymore," Samantha said, her knife hand resuming its motion towards me.

"Oh look, a teddy bear!" I said, pointing my hand past her head.

"Where?!" Samantha asked excitedly, turning her body in the direction I had pointed.

I wasted no time in grabbing the knife and sliding it from her hand. _*Schlick!*_ Samantha abruptly fell back onto the bed, her left hand clutching her right hand which formerly held the knife.

"Ow! That's just playing dirty!" she cried.

I looked back at the knife to find it covered with a thin layer of blood. I placed the knife on a table out of her reach, before coming over to her side.

"Samantha, I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's what you get for attacking me with a kitchen knife. I did nothing to you. I let you stay in my house, and you treated me like this!"

"It was just a joke!" Samantha whined.

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Samantha, not sure if she was serious or if she was joking about it being a joke. I eventually decided she was serious.

"That wasn't a good joke," I said. "Attacking me with a knife was taking it too far."

"Ugh, fine!" she cried. "Just do something to stop the bleeding!"

I then realized something.

"SAMANTHA, GET OFF MY BED! YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER IT!"

"Is that seriously your biggest concern?"

I sighed, before standing up and going into a drawer from which I produced a large Band-Aid.

"Alright, sit up so I can cover it," I said.

She sat up and reluctantly extended her arm. I put the Band-Aid over the wound, making sure not to leave any part of it uncovered.

"Alright, leave that on until it seems to have healed," I said. "Until then, I think we should put some rules into place; you've been too rowdy today. I don't like having to enforce rules, but I shall have to."

"And how do you expect to enforce these rules?" Samantha asked, suddenly in a more playful mood.

I thought for a second, before saying "for every week you don't infringe upon the rules, I buy you a teddy bear. Should you break three or more rules that week, you lose a teddy bear. And it can go into the negatives."

"Challenge accepted," Samantha said, "but what are these rules?"

"Well…"

(30 Minutes Later)

"...and that's rule number one-hundred! Any questions?" I looked back up at Samantha, who seemed to have fallen asleep during my ramblings.

"Good thing I wrote these down," I mumbled to myself.

I stood up from the table we had been sitting around, being careful not to disturb Samantha. As much as we joke and fight, I do feel bad for her. She's probably been through a lot, although I wonder which she likes better; being in my "real" world or the video game world. She had a lot of power in the video game, but it was also probably painful. Heck, her father shot himself right in front of her, after they both nearly died from being locked in a room with a hellhound! Here, she doesn't seem to have any of her power, but life is more simple, and she's not surrounded by death and violence.

I walked up to my refrigerator, looking for something to eat. I returned to the table with a slice of pizza and a coke. I couldn't help but look at Samanth as I ate. She was kind of cute, despite her violent attitude. In fact, she is rather beaut- NO! I can't be thinking like this! I can't fall for her! She definitely wouldn't return any affection I felt, and I know she'll have to go eventually anyway. As nice as it is to have a video game character in real life, she would have to go back to the game… right?

Now that I'm thinking about it, why should she need to go back? She can't have been erased from the game, as it's just data on a disk. So why (and how) should she have to go back to the game?

I'd finished the pizza while I was thinking, and went to throw my paper plate and napkin away. I sat down and turned on the television set once my trash was away. The news came up, and I was about to switch to another channel when the reporter began speaking.

"...The meteor shower, projected to enter the atmosphere tomorrow night, will be the first with the potential to survive entering the atmosphere in the recorded history of Virginia. Scientists at NASA assure us that any damage will be minimal, but there is something that cannot be explained."

A photograph appeared on the TV screen, showing a view of the stars with a fuzzy blue speck in the distance.

"This photo, taken by the Hubble Space Telescope, shows the asteroids surrounded by a blue glow. Some suggest that it is radioactive material or some type of gas, but any gas would be dissipated into the vacuum of space long before they would come in range of earth."

I studied the picture and immediately made the connection.

ELEMENT 115.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this took so long. I procrastinated a lot, and then school started and that made progress really slow on the story. But anyway, here's another chapter!


End file.
